Norton, the Unfriendly Ghost
by Liliwen
Summary: Sam and Dean are trapped in a haunted mansion with a monster on the prowl. Can they escape with their lives? Dun, dun, dun.
1. Haunted Mansion

**A/N:** My first Supernatural fanfic. It may seem weird, but it should make a bit of sense when you're done the chapter. Enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or Snuggle.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Deserted Mansion**

Sam glanced around the musty mansion, keeping a tight grip on his gun. He backed up slowly, leaving tracks in the dust coating the floor. He heard a sound to his immediate left. He whipped his neck around and peered down the empty hallway. Nothing. Then, a sound came from his right, and he glanced down the hallway on his other side. Still nothing.

Sam decided to head down the right hall. The floorboards creaked under his feet, and he feared whatever was hiding would be able to hear him coming. He passed numerous doors, but did not enter any.

At the end of the sullen hall was a room. It was furnished with many furnishings, though the once brilliant colours of each had been dulled by the layer of dust. Sam trudged through to the far side, where a mirror was located.

He peered into it. Using his sleeve, he wiped off the dust so he could see his reflection. "Looking good!" He complimented himself and flashed off a cheesy grin. Then the mirror immediately broke. "Aw crap."

Sam sighed, then noticed something odd in the mirror. He looked closer, ignoring the cracks in it. According to the mirror, there was something huge, hairy and dark looming behind him and standing in the doorway to the room he was in. Sam shrugged it off. How much did mirrors know anyway? He was smarter than any stupid mirror.

Sam jumped as he heard a loud roar come from behind him. The dark monster, silhouetted by the light from behind, appeared as black as a dark black colour to Sam. Sam froze and shivered slightly.

Sam heard a wet noise and assumed the monster was licking it's huge chops. He backed up into the mirror as the monster slowly approached. It walked on two feet for a few steps, then dropped to all fours. Sam still could not see it clearly.

Sam was growing more terrified by the second. Oh, if only someone were here to help him! As the monster advanced another step, Sam shrieked. His shrill scream rang throughout the house. Any five year old girl would have been proud.

"Did someone just shriek girlishly for help?" Came a brave voice from the opposite side of the room. And behold, there stood Dean!

"Behold, there stands Dean!" Sam cried in relief as he slipped to the floor. Dean strode forward and raised his gun. The monster saw him and started to back up, growling relentlessly.

"If I were you, foul beast," Dean said in a thundering tone, "I would run, I would run far away, to perhaps the Arctic." The monster continued to back up, then turned tail and fled. Dean fired off a bullet, and his perfect aiming allowed him to make a near impossible shot and hit the beast in it's hind leg before it was able to leave. It howled in rage and ran off.

"Sam, are you okay?" Dean asked as he ran to his brother's side.

"I…I think so," Sam said, "but why did you tell the beast to go to the Arctic?"

"Because, there are man eating polar bears there and severe cold. Isn't it obvious?" Dean said as a matter of fact. "It'll never survive there."

"What was it?"

"Snuggle."

Sam felt his heart rate quicken. "Snuggle? That fabric softener teddy bear? But he...he's fluffy and...and cute."

"He's been," and Dean paused dramatically here, "mutated." Sam gasped.

"Mutated? No, not Snuggle!" He wailed.

"Yes," Dean said comfortingly as he put a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder, "I'm afraid he has."

"But who would do such a thing?"

"I have a feeling, but I'm not sure," Dean said.

"Dean, wha…."

"Ssshhh," Dean said suddenly and put a finger to his lips. They both fell quiet and listened. From somewhere else in the house, came the sound of feet ascending a flight of stairs.

"Snuggle is going upstairs," Sam whispered.

Dean nodded, "we should follow him. But be careful, I have a bad feeling about this…."

* * *

Dean mumbled and turned in his sleep. He continued dreaming….. 


	2. Monstrous Unveiling

**A/N:** Here's da next chapter, apparently.

_Monstrous Unveiling_

Dean followed where Snuggle had gone, and Sam followed behind. They heard Snuggle ascend the stairs, then heard a horrible crash as Snuggle tumbled back down. They then heard sounds of Snuggle climbing the stairs once again. Soon, as Snuggle reached the top, Sam and Dean found the stairs.

Sam and Dean stood at the bottom of the old staircase. They gazed up it's malicious steps, each one coated with dust. As they kept staring, they could see the footprints left by Snuggle in the deep dust. It appeared that he had not just walked up the stairs after falling down them, but bounced around while doing a mini ballet whilst he climbed them.

Sam began to do the same, but Dean grabbed his arm and forewarned him. "Careful, these stairs are not meant for such dancing."

Sam nodded and they walked carefully up the stairs. "Dean look!" Sam said and pointed. The dark shape of Snuggle fled from the top of the stairs and down a hall.

Dean turned to Sam, "get ready." Sam nodded and gripped his gun determinedly. They slowly reached the top of the stairs after many creaking from the old boards, each one threatening to break beneath their feet.

At the top, they glanced down the corridor Snuggle had taken. The dark and barely distinguishable shape sneered at them from the far end and disappeared into a room, shutting the door behind.

Quickly they walked down the hall until they stood beside the now locked door. Dean leaned close and put an ear to it. On the other side, he could hear faint scuffling from Snuffle. Then he heard Snuffle turn on the radio, and soon, lovely music wafted through the door.

"Square dancing music?!?" Dean said, alarmed. Sam sank to the gritty floor and covered his ears with his hands. His gun dropped loudly to the floor beside him.

"Make it stop, makeitstop!" He whined, unable to bear it.

"Sammy!" Dean whispered harshly. Immediately, from the other side of the door, the music stopped. Dean glared at Sam. "You fool! He heard you!" Sam was ashamed and hung his head. Dean pressed his ear to the door again as he heard soft voices. Suddenly, the lock on the door turned. Someone had unlocked it. It couldn't have been Snuggle, for he was on the other side of the room and Dean hadn't heard him walk back. Who else was in there?

"Are we going in?" Sam asked as he carefully picked up his gun.

Dean nodded. "Careful now."

The two brothers readied themselves. Dean checked his gun and cracked his neck. "Okay, on the count of three. One, two…what are you doing?"

Sam looked at Dean's open mouth. "I…erm…I was getting ready to barge in there…."

"Is that lipstick?"

"No!" Sam shouted defensively and thrust the small container into his pocket. "It's chap stick. I can't kill something with dry lips."

Dean groaned and rolled his astounding eyes. "GO!" And Sam and he rudely kicked open the door without even bothering to try turning the door knob. They lifted their guns high and pointed them around the room.

Quiet moonlight seeped through the dirty windows, casting a calming and eerie feeling in the room. The amount of light that managed to make it past the filthiness of the windows allowed Dean and Sam to see the huddled form of Snuggle clearly….

* * *

Dean mumbled in his sleep and turned over in his super comfortable bed. A harsh light quickly filled the room as a door was opened. Soon, it was immediately turned off and a dark shape shuffled from the bathroom to the two beds.

Sam moved the sheets on his bed back and fluffed his pillow. A sudden rustling from Dean's bed caused him to look over. His brother turned over in his bed with the uneasiness of a dream, or perhaps a nightmare.

Sam grimaced. Dean would surely kill him if he waked him up. Better to let him sleep. Sam crawled into bed and settled in. He wondered what kind of callous dream Dean was having….

* * *

Snuggle bared his wonderful teeth at the two brothers.

Sam gasped aloud. "He's so cute!!"

And dear Snuggle was adorable. Even though he had been mutated, he had been mutated to uber cuteness. Snuggle lifted his furry arms and waved them about. Dean and Sam awwwwed. Snuggle walked awkwardly on his feet toward them, his cute and charming and fluffy fluff perfectly accented by the stunning moonlight. Dean and Sam awwwwed again. Snuggle blinked at them and tried to glare them down evilly, but only succeeded in flashing his enormously cute eyes at the two brothers. Dean and Sam almost died from the cuteness of it all. Snuggle opened his mouth to roar at them, but that which was emitted was not scary, but endearingly cute. And so, Snuggle advanced to the two brothers walking, swaying, glaring and roaring cutely. Sam sank to the floor, unable to maintain his footing.

Dean shook his head. "Sam, Sam, get up! This is a trap!"

"How right you are," came a somber voice from the window. Dean and Sam whipped their heads from Snuggle and gasped as they saw the speaker.


End file.
